


Fool's Gold

by orphan_account



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also embarrassed, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The lingering glances, a small flush blessing pale skin and arched cheekbones. Or maybe it was the posture he used around Gabriel?





	Fool's Gold

The entire thing was ridiculous when Gabriel bothered to reflect back on it. He amazed himself with his own ignorance towards the subject, purposefully blinding himself in a desperate pursuit towards the "normalcy" he never truly desired. 

The lingering glances, a small flush blessing pale skin and arched cheekbones. Or maybe it was the posture he used around Gabriel? Gentle arches that were never meant for anyone else, long long stretches of neck and skin that were never revealed to Hastie, intended entirely for Gabriel’s own viewing pleasure. 

And pleasure it was, even if Gabriel could not comprehend the way it would make his heart race, and bring to mind thoughts of the wicked temptresses and sirens of ages ancient and rotting. It brought to surface feral urges to claw and mark what was his, even when the exact thought made his face flush and his gait unsteady with embarrassment. 

Even looking back on it made Gabriel’s face turn a delightful shade of pink, pulling from his cheeks down towards his strong neck. The gentle sound of boots hitting his dining room floor brought his awareness back to the present, before he heard the rustle of cloth and saw his darling reaching with lean, slow arms around his body, demanding his attention and affection. Despite the awkward location, Gabriel could not bring himself to prevent the younger man from his whims, and quite frankly, enjoyed the curly red hair that nestled into his jawbone and face when Harry successfully claimed his lap for the taking.

The quiet demand for attention reminded Gabriel of a cat, finicky at the best of times and starved at any other. How could he have denied himself this luxury? What a fool he was in his youth! Ignoring the obvious affection in dark, gentled eyes and kind voices, favoring his own world of books and debates over that of wine by the fireplace and long nights unraveling each other. 

Grimacing, Gabriel barely heard his darling murmur a quiet inquiry, "What has you pulling such a face? My mother always said it would be permanent if you had no good excuse." Smiling at the Scottish drawl, he placed a quiet kiss against a smooth forehead, before responding. "Nothing severe, just pondering how much of a poor man I was, never paying quite enough attention to anyone but myself." Ignoring the quirk of lips and a raised, ginger brow, Gabriel reclined back and wrapped arms around a lean frame.

He truly did adore Henry Jekyll.

**Author's Note:**

> Jsjsjksjsjs This is my first ever fanfic and my friend lowkey forced me to post it. Please leave some constructive criticism? I want to improve oof


End file.
